medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to the Shiranui Village
The 160th Suggestion: Welcome to the Shiranui Village (ようこそ不知火の里へ, Youkoso Shiranui no Sato he) is the one hundred and sixtieth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Ajimu drives Medaka, Zenkichi, and Kumagawa to meet Shiranui in a jeep, prompting Kumagawa to question why she doesn't use one of her skills to transport them. Ajimu laughs off Kumagawa's and Medaka's questions, before making an emergency stop to avoid Kairai, who expresses his disappointment at not being run over. At Kumagawa's comment that he has recovered well from Ajimu's beating, Kairai reveals his true weapon is a revolver…only to be defeated by Ajimu once again, this time with a hundred gun skills. At Ajimu's order to heal Kairai, Kumagawa expresses his distaste at healing a man's injuries, appalling Zenkichi. Bloodied, Kairai rises to his feet, explaining that he was sent to act as a guide, and welcomes the group to the Shiranui Village. At the village proper, Shiranui eats little and asks Shinkirou to take the food back; explaining she only ate lots of food before because of Medaka's previous restriction on eating meat. Genjitsu informs Shiranui that Medaka and the others from the academy are at the entrance of the village. Shiranui drinks her tea, voicing her surprise that All Fiction failed. When Shinkirou points out how useless Zenkichi was during the Jet Black Wedding Feast and that Shiranui was the true supporter of Medaka, Shiranui splashes her tea on Shinkirou. Emotionless, Shiranui apologizes, saying that she seems to be still in character. She excuses herself to cool off. As Shiranui stares out into a garden, Obi comes up and congratulates her on a job well done. Shiranui is surprised that Obi has not retired yet. Obi gives Shiranui her next assignment, from their master Kajiki. Shiranui states no job could be more difficult than shadowing Medaka, but is completely shocked and amused upon reading her orders. Due to the terrain, the group abandons the jeep and advances on foot. Medaka asks after her suitors; hearing that Momozono is still depressed concerning her loss, Medaka asks Kairai to tell her that she will take Momozono on at any time. Zenkichi asks Kairai if he is happy as a double. Karai can only answer yes, as he is still fulfilling his role. He suggests Zenkichi ask Shiranui, who has already finished her assignment. The group eventually comes to a three way branch in the path. Kairai explain the group has to choose the correct route on their own, explaining that his purpose as a guide was to guide them back. As Medaka ponders which route choose, Kumagawa questions what she plans to do about Shiranui. Medaka asks him if he has given up on defeating her; Kumagawa declares (without brackets) that he still intends to defeat her before he graduates. Hearing his answer, she smiles and proceeds down the correct path. Kairai comments that he can see why his lady lost to Medaka. Ajimu tells him Medaka grew stronger because of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Kairai mentions the problem is not bringing Shiranui back to Hakoniwa Academy, but whether she wants to return. Meanwhile, Obi asks Shiranui what to do concerning Medaka and the others. Shiranui doubts Medaka will be fooled by the notice board, but doubts she will be able to reach the village, as the path is blocked by the Gate Guardians "Doppelgangers". Describing Medaka's group, Shiranui labels one as strong, one as weak, and one that lives too long. She begins to say the fourth is kind, but instead changes the description to too optimistic. She adds further that the Shiranui Village is a nest of doubles, and that the ones stalling the group from the academy will be themselves. The Doppelgangers intercept Medaka, Zenkichi, Kumagawa, and Ajimu as they approach the Shiranui Village. Assuming the appearances of the four, each Doppelganger introduces them self in the style of the person they are copying. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Misogi Kumagawa #Medaka Kurokami #Najimi Ajimu #Kairai Kugurugi #Hansode Shiranui #Shinkirou Kotobuki #Genjitsu Momozono #'Obi' #Gizou Yuzuriha (flashback) Category:Chapters